


Pokemon Vs Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside

by MelodyBloom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch, 妖怪ウォッチ シャドウサイド | Yo-kai Watch Shadowside
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyBloom/pseuds/MelodyBloom
Summary: When Ash and his friends somehow end up in an alternate universe, they are greeted by it's defenders, The Yo-Kai Detective Agency. All seems to be swell, however.. Ash has continuously been having nightmares.. Natsume's self esteem is slowly dropping and a whole lot more... Now the, Pokemon Vs Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside battle descends itself upon us..





	1. Prologue

**Pain... It kept coming... That feeling in your stomach... Twisting tightly..**

"What did you do..." He whispered.

 **Spinning... It was all spinning... Just as the pain twisted through** NIDUIFSUIWJAIAKNSHDY ERROR'S **chest...**

"I..."

"What did you do!?" He repeated louder

 **Guilt.. Anger... Mistrust.. Depression... Fear... It was all gaping into** NIDUIFSUIWJAIAKNSHDY ERROR'S **chest...**

"We didn't mean to do it we-"

 **Just as** LLIKGNIOGSIAMOUT17492919 ERORR- RESTART- **Cut** NIDUIFSUIWJAIAKNSHDY ERROR'S **off from continuing...** NIDUIFSUIWJAIAKNSHDY ERROR **felt as if a knife was cutting through** Mihe-ERROR..

"Die!"

No...

"Run!"

**How did this end up like this? Everything was so happy... What went wrong!? Everything-**

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT...

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

! **TLUAF H** SA **LLASIT** V **RUOY LLA SIT DNA DA** E **D SI EM** US **TAN...**

WHAT WENT WRONG!?

WEREN'T WE ALL FRIENDS!?


	2. Chapter 1: A Special Encounter

**Chapter 1 : A Special Encounter**

It seemed like it was going to be just another day for Ash, travelling with his companions, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and of course, Pikachu. Doing their usual, exploring around routine, having fun, playing around, aiming to become Pokemon masters. However this day was different... Unlike any other. It all began when Ash and the others were camping out in a forest they had recently entered that week.

Ash rose his head to the sky, the light slowly disappearing as the dark clouds blocked the bright sun. He then looked down back at his friends, about to tell them to stop walking around, as a storm was arriving.

"Those clouds don't look so good, I think we should head for cover," Clemont said, before Ash could even say anything. Ash would've mentally slapped himself for being so slow, if he didn't want to get to safety as soon as possible.

"Well I guess it's decided, let's head to for cover!" Ash belatedly declared, as they began to speed up their pace, while looking for a somewhere to hide out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, as the little yellow Pokemon followed his partner.

Serena smiled, brushing her hands through her, now short, hair. Giving a wink to Ash, which he didn't notice, "Yes let's head for cover, you're a very smart person Ash!"

Clemont flinched, he was the one who came up the idea. He then shrugged, well... It was Serena, the Serena that, pretty much, worshipped Ash. He then adjusted his glasses and continued walking at the same pace as his friends.

"I wonder if we'll find another woman!" Bonnie said, causing Clemont to shiver in fear of how she'd approach the next woman they meet.

Ash laughed, "Yeah, I wonder if the next woman we meet is the keeper!"

Clemont lightly pushed Ash, "That's not funny Ash!" His cheeks going red from the memories of the times his sister had embarrassed him, asking a girl for their hand in marriage for her older brother, which was him.

Serena giggled quietly, while still observing the area for somewhere to camp out. Soon, her eyes caught something while the boys were still arguing and Bonnie was still thinking about her ideal sister-in-law.

"Hey guys, look over there, I think we should camp out in that cave there!" Serena suggested, pointing towards the large cave ahead.

"It seems safe, so why not?" Clemont said, walking past Serena and towards the cave.

It was only a little while after that very moment, the Pokemon Trainers' plans were about to change completely...

***

In the town of New Sakura Town, in the year 2040, the Yo-Kai Detective Agency were at their HQ, or better known as, Akinori's room.

It seemed to be a pretty average day, go to school, return to the "HQ" then investigate their latest case chosen by Akinori, who continued to believe he was their founding leader, which was only half the truth.

"So my fellow detectives, how was school for all of you, I hope none of you cut classes!" Akinori said optimistically, with a huge bright smile that always brought life to the room.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather be stuck doing extra homework then be here and watch you carry on with the same questions over and over, then continue to boss us around," Natsume said with a frown, flipping one of her plaited pigtails at him and turning her head away from him. 

Akinori flinched, clenching his fists, "Natsume, I'd really appreciate it, if you stopped disrespecting me and as the leader of-

"Akinori, settle down." Touma told him calmly, stopping the purple haired guy from exploding from anger. Touma sighed, while he did agree a little with Natsume, he didn't really have anywhere else to go, his parents were working late, and he still didn't have any other friends then the detective team, while he did promise he'd try to make friends, he has been too "busy" to try to make friends.

"I'm totally okay with being here," Keisuke said to everyone's surprise, causing all eyes to go to Keisuke. His older sister, Natsume, had heard many strange from her brother, but this was the strangest so far. "Just as long as no Yo-Kai show up and-"

"What's you problem with Yo-Kai?" Asked Micchy, the purple muscular Yo-Kai, startling everyone, especially Keisuke who screamed in fear, throwing himself behind Touma.

"Take him! TAKE HIM! Please spare me! I don't care about him- Oh wait it's Micchy.." Keisuke screamed like a girl, before ending the sentence in a low tone of relief and also discomfort. Even though it was just plain old, harmless Lightside Micchy, he still felt uncomfortable around the half naked Yo-Kai. Not as uncomfortable as he was around Shadowside Micchy, but he did still feel pretty uncomfortable.

Touma turned around to Keisuke, staring at him with his usual blank stare, "Jee, thanks, I really appreciate being sacrificed... I really do..."

Akinori nodded in agreement, "Poor guy, he is willing to sacrifice one of the only people who can put up with his average personality." He said, trying not to laugh at the end.

"A- A- Average!? Says you, fat dude!" Keisuke hissed angrily.

"You know what!? Touma!" Akinori snapped, slightly startling the dark green-black haired boy, Keisuke stood in front of Touma, alongside Akinori. "Touma." He began.

"Who is in the right here? Akinori or me?" Keisuke finished the sentence while crossing his arms.

Touma looked away from them before whispering, "Is this punishment for when I did those awful things as a villain?"

"Miss Natsume, how do I look, I've been working out, can you see my abs?" Micchy asked, striking a few poses at Natsume in another weak attempt to woo her over.

"All I can see is a weak Yo-kai who doesn't know when to give up," Natsume said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She really was getting sick of Micchy constantly trying to get her to date him, she had already tried many times to politely decline him, but no, he never gave up. It was at the point where she had to be rude!

"Muscles got dumped!" Junior laughed, the small, red, cat-like ballon Yo-Kai then flew around, repeating that same sentence over and over. Soon he flew over to where Akinori and Keisuke were, who were listening to Touma, who was trying to calm the situation down between them. "Fatty and scaredy-pants are being stupid heads again!" Junior said cheerfully.

"What!? Why you little!" Akinori and Keisuke hissed with fury, chasing after the small floating cat-like-ballon.

Touma and Natsume turned to each other, shaking their heads in dissatisfaction. It was just another day at the detective agency... Or was it?

***

It wasn't long after they headed into the cave they heard heavy rain, thunder and even saw some lightning flashes. The Pokemon trainers knew that there was going to be a storm, but they didn't expect it to be this bad.

"It seems like we'll be staying in here for awhile." Ash said, as they sat in the cave. Thankfully, in the cave was somehow wasn't dark at all. Ash observed the cave, seeing that it was actually quite large. "So why don't we explore this place a little?"

Serena shivered a little, "I don't know Ash, this place gives me the creeps." She said.

"Agreed!" Bonnie said, clutching onto Serena while shaking a little, causing Serena to clutch on her too.

"I'm sure it's safe, and besides, there's nothing else to do." Clemont said, siding with Ash. Serena and Bonnie loosened their grips on each other. There was a long moment of silence until the two girls nodded. "Good, now Ash where shall we- Ah!" Clemont's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his eyes. Did this really happen!? "HE'S GONE ALREADY!" Ash and Pikachu pretty much ditched them!

Serena and Bonnie's scared expressions changed, their jaws now dropped, their faces slowly turning into frowns, completely forgetting about their fears, "THAT JERK! HE DITCHED US!" They shouted together.

Quickly, Clemont and the others stood up, running after Ash and Pikachu. Strangely, it seemed the further they went, the dark the tunnel got...

***

It took awhile, but after a lot of cussing and pleads, Touma managed to calm down Akinori and Keisuke.

"Well, I guess we did it again! We got into an argument, I'm surprised it was I, who got involved in the argument. I'm supposed to be the leader who's supposed to be a role model!" Akinori laughed, getting an annoyed eye roll from everyone.

Touma sighed, at least he wasn't babbling on about how he missed "his Himeaya-chan". He still didn't get why the girls in his class had given such a strange nickname to Ayame. Yes, her surname was Himeno, and yes, her given name was Ayame, but why give her such a strange nickname? Touma never really understood girls... But then again, he never understood many guys either, even though he was one, he just didn't understand them. "So "great leader", what's the case today?" He asked blankly, with his usual expression of calmness.

"Well now that you ask, my onl- best friend~" Akinori sang, lengthening each words, savouring the taste of each word that came out, happy that finally someone at least acted like they wanted to be here, "There was one case that caught my eye, that I saw a while ago."

Natsume sighed, Akinori always acted like this when they asked about the stupid cases. "Remind me why I agreed to do this whole thing?" She placed her hand on her forehead, trying to ease the pain she got from Akinori whenever he'd carry on about how the world needed their agency's existence.

"Well it looks like you guys are at it again, so I'm just gonna go and-" Keisuke stopped, his sister had grabbed him by the shirt keeping him from moving.

"You're staying, I'm not suffering alone!" Natsume said, pulling him back to the ground. While she was slightly happy that Keisuke finally accepted the fact that he was part of the "detective agency" and stopped believing that they were the occult or something, she was still sick of Keisuke still denying the fact that Yo-Kai exist.

"Let go of me!" Keisuke demanded, waving his arms around frantically, "I'll tell mother, and you'll get in so much trouble!" He threatened his older sister.

Touma, Junior and Akinori continued to watch the Amano siblings shout at each other, bringing forth another argument. While Micchy seemed to be in his own world, mumbling about how he was Natsume knight in shinning armour.

Touma smiled slightly, even though they always argued with each other, and were loud as heck, he loved them. He hoped that nothing would change, despite how annoying they were... It was at times like this, Touma wished he hadn't isolated himself from others in the past, he wished that he hadn't become so bitter. He wished that he hadn't become so distant with his parents.. He wished he hadn't hurt others around him. He wished he hadn't done those things when he worked for the Onimaro, even though it did actually help him reconnect with Natsume, whom he had known as a child. Although his memories of her as a child were fuzzy, he could tell that while she maybe the same snarky, sarcastic, slightly sadistic, yet still, kind, selfless, girly girl from elementary, she had also grown into a kind woman who would never let her friend fall into darkness again. Never. Never.. Never. Just like he'd never let his friends get hurt. He will protect them! At all costs, even if it cost his life, he will protect them! He'll die for them... If it's for his friends, he wouldn't mind dying! Just like when he got himself killed before, which he still is very thankful for the Onimaro Trio for having a change of heart, and saving him. He was happy that they are living happily around the are. Even though everyone, including him did presume them to be dead for a few months, until he ended up collapsing and almost dying, which cause them to reveal themselves to have been fighting some kind of darkness in his body, and then a lot messed up stuff that he didn't really want to think of.

"Touma! Akinori! Take my stupid, stinky sister down!" Keisuke shouted, snapping Touma out of his thoughts. Touma stood up, putting himself in between Natsume and Keisuke, while Akinori lightly shoved them away from each other.

"SHUSH!" Akinori hissed, pushing Keisuke back even further, and slightly more harder. "Now! Let's get onto our case! Okay everyone!?" Akinori said, beginning to sound desperate.

"Yes.. Yes..." Everyone sighed back, sitting down.

***

"Pikachu, this place looks awesome right?" Ash asked Pikachu, as they ran through the cave like idiots. Pikachu nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Do you think we should slow down and let the others catch up!?" He asked in an overly excited tone. Pikachu shook his head, speeding up the pace even more. "WHOOHOO!" Ash shouted cheerfully, running even faster.

"Ash! You get back here this instant!" Ash heard a faint voice shout, it sounded quite feminine and slightly old..... It was definitely Serena's voice. Ash continued to speed up the pace, smirking even more.

"Come on Ash, game's over!" Ash heard another faint voice shout, the voice belonged to Clemont. Ash knew that instantly, since he was the only guy with them other than Ash, himself.

"Ash stop being such a mean jerk!" Ash heard a childish voice shout, which was Bonnie, as she was the youngest of them, therefore she sounded the youngest.

Ash sighed, stopping dead in his tracks, not slowing down, watching his feet slowly drag against the ground. Pikachu, who had the late reaction, did the same, instead some of his face got dirt on it.

It wasn't long before his friends had caught up, their faces filled with anger. Ash slightly put his hands in a defensive pose, just to be safe.

"Well if it isn't Mr "I should ditch my friends in a dark cave during a storm" Ketchum!" Serena growled, clenching her fists, about to punch him out.

Clemont and Bonnie walked in front of Serena, Clemont then adjusted his glasses before saying in a forcibly calm tone, "Now, now! We should all calm down and-"

Out of nowhere, the ground cracked into nothing. As if their very weight had crushed the ground! Everyone had no time to react, all they could do was scream as they fell into the dark abyss. But soon, their even screams couldn't be heard and it was around that time everything had gone dark...

All Clemont could feel now was something cold... Something surrounding them...

***

Natsume didn't know what was worse, spending the day looking around for something that could be fake or the fact that Micchy was following them and showing off his abs and muscles to her, with his half naked body. Natsume didn't know what it was with Yo-Kai and clothes, most of the Yo-Kai she encountered were technically half naked. She needed a break from all this crazy stuff! They had been searching for about half an hour already anyway...

Natsume sighed, giving the boys a tap on the back, "Guys, I'm going to take a break okay?" She told then, before leaving, without getting an answer from them. Walking towards the river, Natsume let out another loud sigh. She loved the guys, but sometimes she needed some time away from them, especially Akinori, he was always being such a jerk! Keisuke's stubbornness always pissed her off too! And Touma! Well.... There was nothing much about him that pissed her off. He was alright. The only problem about him was his inability to share his opinions, he is always just saying "Oh that's alright" if she didn't know any better, he was acting like one of those overly humble people won't say how they really feel. However, very rarely, whenever Touma did speak how he felt, it was usually a brutally honest opinion.

This time, Natsume let out a groan, before looking at the river. It was so beautiful... She loved the glittery water, she was so thankful to have such wonderful things in her life. Natsume smiled, playing with her brown hair as she watched the glistening water shine in the light of the afternoon sun. She closed her eyes, feeling the rays of the sun touch her. Ah, life was good... When you weren't being annoyed by the stupid fat guy who thinks he is the leader, the snotty, stupid, stubborn, coward of a little brother or the emo nerd who had no idea what the heck he was doing. Of course, she was referring to the boys, Akinori, Keisuke and Touma. While she didn't really mean to think up such harsh words about her dear friends, it was all true... She shook her head, trying to remove such awful thoughts, before opening her eyes to the water again.

Natsume snapped out of her daze, noticing something in the water...... She blinked in shock, not believing it. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Wait..  It wasn't something! It was someone! And it wasn't just one person!! It was a group of people! Natsume would've questioned how four people ended up in the river, about to drown, but she had no time! She had to save them! It was her job to help those in need!

Natsume threw herself into the water, her Yo-Kai Watch still on her wrist. Throwing her arms around and kicking as fast as she could, Natsume reached the unconscious kids. Grabbing the youngest first, then the other girl, Natsume wrapped each of her arms around them. She knew it wasn't smart, as she was only used to holding one person with two arms but she had to do this! Natsume took a deep breath, as her body occasionally slipped into the water. Soon she had reached the shore with the two girls. It had only taken her about 10 seconds, which was actually very slow when it came to saving a drowning person. Natsume then immediately jumped back into the river, without taking a couple seconds to breath. She didn't have time to pant! She had to save the other two boys! Natsume then repeated the same thing again, kicking her legs and throwing her arms around as fast as her weak body could go. She then reached the two boys, realising that a strange yellow unconscious animal was on one of the guy's head. Which didn't really matter so much, as she grabbed them by the arm, dragging them towards the shore, which somehow, felt further away then last time.

The boys seemed heavier than the girls... Natsume's legs ached of stress, her body seemed to slip into the water a lot more than usual, giving her less time to breath..

Natsume wasn't dumb... She knew what this all meant, and she knew exactly how to deal with it. Natsume's grip on the boys grew tighter, she then slipped deep into the see, letting them all fall deep into the sea.  _Just a little bit more_.... Deeper they fell...  _NOW!_ With all her strength, Natsume pulled the boys upwards, swimming all the way up before letting go up them. The boys then floated upwards, as if they had been thrown into the air. Natsume's sight weren't the best underwater, but she had to take the bet... She then shoved her hand into her pocket, desperate and hastily searching through her pocket with her hand...... She got it... Now... All she had to do was simple..

***

"Argh, we found nothing!" Akinori groaned, as he sat down at the bench by the town's river. Thankfully no one was around, it was quite peaceful and quiet. "And I can't believe Natsume! Ditching us like that!"

Touma nodded in agreement, it was quite rude of her to have just left them. He then looked at the sparkling river. He remembered he had actually had seen Natsume at this same river some time before he had encountered the Onimaro. He remembered seeing her soaking wet, from what he had gathered, Natsume had most likely been saving someone from drowning. Apparently, it was a normal thing, for her to go jump into the river and save someone from drowning, even if it was Winter and she could've died from the cold and stuff. Touma laughed lightly, Natsume sure was much kinder than him.

Despite how many claims she made, saying he was a kind person. Touma himself didn't believe it... He didn't think he was a kind person...

"Well we were being annoying," Keisuke pointed out, getting a nod from Touma. Keisuke understood his big sister's feelings and how frustrating it was to deal with them when they acted like toddlers, he remembered the days when he was younger and he made his sister cry from frustration because of how troublesome he was, and how their parents put the blame on her, even though it was his fault. But alas, he was such a coward as a toddler, thus, he had let his sister take the blame whenever he broke something, causing them to grow a very awkward relationship. It wasn't until he had met Ken, he finally had the courage to admit to his mistakes. Even so, the damage had already been done, his sister already had been hurt. The both of them have since then, grown up; Natsume being the less emotional girl she was before, and Keisuke himself, being less of a coward. Keisuke understood that his sister still got annoyed by many things. He understood that- Keisuke gasped, "GUYS! OVER THERE!" He screamed, pointing towards the unconscious group of people who were just laying on the ground right by the river.

Almost immediately, Keisuke and the others ran towards the unconscious kids, who seemed to be around Keisuke's age.

Akinori looked at the four kids with worry, before turning his attention to the clear blue waters. His eyes widened. Now the kids were the least of his worries.... "OH MY KING EFFING ENMA DAIOU! NATSUME!" Akinori shouted, seeing his best friend's Yo-Kai Watch giving off a faint light, which was able to reveal that it was in fact Natsume down there, about to drown! He couldn't think, everything in his mind was rushing. Akinori didn't know what to do! He really didn't!

Keisuke pressed his ear against one of the girl's chest, nothing! "THEY'RE LOSING PULSE!" Keisuke shouted worriedly.

Akinori stood there in shock. What should he do!? Save his best friend, or a bunch of innocent strangers!? Akinori turned his head between the unconscious kids and the faint light coming from Natsume's Yo-kai watch which was growing even fainter by the second.

Abruptly, to Akinori's shock, Keisuke leaped into the river while saying words way too fast for him to hear. But Akinori had a feeling he knew what Keisuke had said. This was his job as a leader.. Akinori quickly turned to Touma who seemed just as confused and shocked as he was. He knew his friends didn't take him seriously when he said he was a leader and at times, he didn't believe it. But Akinori knew that now was the time to be one! "Touma transform into Omatsu now!"

Touma flinched. For a second, he had no idea what Akinori was talking about, until he realised exactly what he meant. He nodded, grabbing out a black watch.

Meanwhile in the river, Keisuke swam as fast as he could to his sister, his eyes beginning to blur from the waters as he tried to keep his eyes on his sister, watching the life slowly disappear from her. He was so close.... Just a little further... A little more! A little more! A little more! Almost there! Keisuke threw his arm out, trying to reach out to his sister. He stretched his arm out as far as he could, feeling the air slowly leave his body as he continued to reach out to his sister.

"Come on!" Keisuke thought to himself, as continued to stretch his arm out as far as possible to reach his sister. His fingers soon reached the tips of his sister's nails, slowly reaching down towards her fingers, and then finally her hand. Keisuke smiled victoriously, as he clutched onto his sister's hand tightly, pulling it up above the waters and to the air. Keisuke shot out of the water first, letting out a huge breath, before panting exhaustedly. The unconscious, Natsume the shot up. Keisuke could already tell that her breathing was way too shallow and she need to get to shore at this instant.

It wasn't long before Keisuke had reached the shore, dropping his sister onto the grass.

"Touma! Akinori! Please save my sister!" Keisuke huffed desperately, unfortunately he hadn't been taught CPR.

Akinori ran to Natsume, checking her pulse, he smiled, "She's going to be okay, she wasn't in there for too long! She just needs a little mouth to mouth."

"AS NATSUME KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR, I SHALL SAVE HER!" Declared Micchy, jumping out in front of everyone, giving everyone a fright. But, surprisingly, no one was against Micchy when he knelt down to Natsume and slowly open his humanoid mouth, about to have contact with Natsume's... Closer.. Closer... And closer.. And!

BANG!

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID AS EFF, LOSER WANNABE!" Screamed Natsume as she spat out the very little water in her mouth, spraying it on Micchy, before giving him a strong kick to the sky.

"I guess... Big sister's fear of getting touched by Micchy is so powerful that it cures her instantly...." Keisuke said silently, almost speechless of had just happened.

Touma nodded in agreement, not saying a word while Akinori looked at the kids who were all better, now only unconscious. There were many questions he wondered about them, but the most obvious one was...

Just who were these kids?

***

A faint light... That's all he could see.. Why did his eyes feel so heavy? No, why did his whole body feel so heavy!? Ash slowly opened his mouth, letting out a loud groan. Before, with all his might, opening his eyes, to blinding light. Ash groaned again. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was-

Ash jolted up, forcing his body to sit up. He went into that strange cave where the ground somehow collapsed! But what happened!? Shouldn't he be dead? Ash's eyes widened as he looked at his surroundings. To his surprise, there was a girl and three boys staring at him with slight relief. Ash stared at them for a short moment before looking down at his friends who were slowly awakening.

Ash let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Pikachu and the others were unharmed. He then turned his attention back to the group of young teenagers, who most definitely seemed slightly older than him...

"W- Who are you?" Ash asked, to his surprise, when he talked, he throat felt as if it had been scratched by the claws of a bear, it now ached to even breath.

The girl with brown hair smiled warmly, kneeling down to Ash's level, "It's okay," She said calmly, Ash didn't know what is was, but he felt safer with the girl, in a somewhat strange way. "We'll answer those questions later, for now, where are your parents?"

Ash slightly turned his head, what good would that be? "Well my mother is all the way back at my house and my father...." Ash paused, remembering what his mother had told him, how hurt she seemed whenever it came to his father. He looked back up to the girl, "He left to go on an adventure like I am doing." He tried to put it as subtle as possible.

The brown eyed girl's eyes softened at the boy, "Oh, I'm sorry.." She apologised, understanding almost immediately what he had meant. "So what's your mother's phone number?"

Ash slowly backed away from the girl, "Why do want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"So I can get her to pick you up or maybe tell her that you were hurt." The girl replied simply, as she fixed her fringe.

Ash tilted his head again, "Picked up? What?" Ash blinked in confusion, staring at the girl confusedly. "It's not like I haven't been in this condition before. When you're on an adventure to become a Pokemon master, you've got to always expect danger to approach you!"

The girl blinked in confusion, just has Ash had earlier. "Pokemon? What's that?" She asked to his shock. She then turned around to the boys who were helping Serena and the others regain their consciousness. "Hey guys, you idiots are always keeping up with those weird as ass games, tell me what a Pokemon is." She said in a very commanding tone, completely different from what she had seemed earlier.

The three boys stood there in silence, shaking their heads as if they hadn't had a clue of what a Pokemon was either.

"A Pokemon is like- How do you not know what a Pokemon is?" Ash asked slightly offended, as if it were a crime not to know what a Pokemon was.

The girl shrugged, "I don't really know much about boy games." She said, getting a sigh from Ash. Pokemon wasn't a game, nor were they for boys specifically. Did this girl know anything!?

"Pokemon isn't a game, Pokemon are beings." Ash explained as calmly as he could without screeching in pain, as his throat continued to ache.

"Oh, like Yo-Kai!" The fat guy said, as he walked over to the girl.

"Yo-Kai?" Ash repeated, not knowing what the term meant.

The girl giggled, giving Ash a pat, "Lots of people in Japan know what Yo-Kai are, so that probably means, you're either not from around here or are part of the few who just don't listen to many legends and myths."

Ash titled his head, "Japan? What's that?" He asked, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be explaining what a Pokemon was.

The girl blinked in confusion, "How can you not know what Japan is? You're speaking in it's language, and you are in Japan." She said in the same tone as he had when she said she didn't know what Pokemon were, as if it were a crime.

"We're in Japan? But we were just in... Never mind," Ash sighed, turning around to his friends who were letting out a loud yawn, "Guys, just explain to this woman, what a Pokemon is."

Clemont rubbed his eyes, "Huh? How can she not know what a Pokemon is?" He whispered, before letting out a sigh, adjusting his wet glasses, "Pokemon are creatures of all shapes and sizes who live in the wild or alongside humans. Pokemon can't speak the human language, instead they utter their names." Clemont explained, the girl and her male friends listening in carefully. "Pokémon are raised and commanded by their owners, who are called "Trainers". During their adventures, Pokémon grow and even, on occasion, evolve into stronger Pokémon." He then finally, let out an exhausted breath, who knew explaining something so simple, could be so tiring.

"So their pretty much like Yo-Kai? Except for the evolving part." The youngest boy asked, who seemed to be around Ash's age, if not, maybe a little older. The young boy resembled the girl slightly, except he had a more brown colour to his hair and he was.. Well a guy, not a girl.

The purple-haired fat boy laughed lightly, "Actually, Yo-Kai do evolve, however it takes a lot of training and dedication." He explained to the younger brown haired boy. Ash and his friends merely sat there in confusion, not knowing, at all, what "Yo-kai" were.

"Anyway, hello there! I'm Amano Natsume!" The girl introduced herself, she then turned to her friends, "That's Amano Keisuke, my little brother." She pointed to the younger brown haired boy, who just waved awkwardly. Ash didn't understand why the two had the same first name, but different last names.. Was that a thing in Japan or something? "Tsukinami Touma, my dear friend." She pointed to the green-black haired boy who smiled in a warm, but somehow forceful way. "And finally, Arihoshi Akinori, my annoying-as-eff friend." She pointed to the fat kid.

"Hey! Natsume, don't swear in front of these kids! Also, I'm not annoying!" Arihoshi shouted. Now Ash and his friends were confused, was the girl's name Amano?

"I wasn't cussing! And face it Akinori, you are annoying!" Amano snapped back rudely. Once again, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu sat there, in confusion.

"Um wasn't your name Amano? Why is he calling you Natsume?" Bonnie finally spoke.

"Eh? No, Amano is my family name, Natsume is my given name. In Japan, we say our surnames first and our given names last. Don't you people do that?" Amano- Natsume asked. Ash and the others all shook their heads in sync. "Does that mean you're not even from this continent? You know, Asia.. That's a continent.... Japan is a country in Asia.." Natsume said, trying to explain every little thing now, to the little kids who she now presumed, to be dumb.

"We know what a continent is, we're not dummies." Serena said simply in a slightly offended tone.

Bonnie turned to Natsume, running towards her. Clemont knew exactly what was going to happen... He sighed, grabbing onto his backpack, ready to stop the most annoying act of "love" happen again.

"Hey! You're a keeper! Will you take care of my brother?" Bonnie asked, kneeling down before Natsume.

Natsume backed away with disgust, before hissing, "No way! I've already got my eyes on-" Natsume immediately stopped, realising what she had almost said. "Never mind... I'll just decline your offer.." She laughed awkwardly.

"Eh!? But you'll make such an amazing bride for my brother!!!!!" Bonnie cried before a hand emerged from Clemont's backpack, picking her up from the back off the shirt and pulling her away from Natsume, startling Natsume and her male friends.

"What is that?!" Natsume asked curiously and shock, pointing at the hand coming out of Clemont's backpack, in a slightly calm tone, which almost made her seem like Touma.

"It's my invention!" Clemont replied filled with pride, giving off a strange aura, he smiled like a mad scientist.

"You're almost just as strange as Micchy and Whisper are..." Keisuke whispered in a low tone, crossing his arms.

Clemont's mad-scientist face changed back into a more human one, and then to a confused one, "Who?"

"No one special." Natsume replied simply, almost immediately after Clemont asked.

"If he heard you now, he'd be crying," Akinori told Natsume with a smirk. While he did find Micchy's crush on Natsume to be very annoying, he did find the time from a few occasions to make a couple jokes about it.

Natsume turned away from Akinori, crossing her arms like her little brother was doing, "So? I don't care!" It was true, she only saw the idiotic Yo-Kai as a friend- no scratch that she didn't see him as that either, no she saw him more as a stalker who she had to put up with.

"Anyway, forgetting about these last few awkward conversations we've had," Ash began, interrupting the somewhat argument between Akinori and Natsume. "It's nice to meet you Natsume! I'm Ash Ketchum! These are my friends, Serena!" Ash pointed towards the short light-brown haired girl who waved tiredly at Natsume. "That's Clemont." Ash pointed at the yellow haired boy, who replied with a grin at Natsume's friends. "That's Bonnie, Clemont's little sister," Ash continued, now looking at the young blonde girl, who looked like she was around six to eight. Ash beamed, picking up the yellow Pokemon from the ground. "And this is Pikachu! My best friend!" He announced.

Natsume's seemingly, uninterested expression abruptly changed to an overly excited one, running towards Ash- or was it Pikachu? "OH MY GOSH! ITS SO CUTE!" She screamed, running in front of Ash. "Hello there little one! My name's Natsume!" She said sweetly, getting a groan from Akinori and Keisuke, while Touma just stared blankly.

Pikachu sweated, overwhelmed by the strange girl who shoved her face in front of him. While the girl did smile in an ever-so-sweet-and-warm way, that almost melted his heart, Pikachu couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, "P- Pika!" He squeaked, about to let out his lightning upon her, before her smile grew to become even sweeter and warmer.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Natsume complimented Pikachu, causing Pikachu to smile awkwardly back. "I hope you and I can get along!" She told the yellow Pokemon.

"Since when could  **Natsume**  "seduce" her way out?" Keisuke asked Akinori, emphasising his sister name.

"I bet cute Ayame-chan's cuteness, has cutely rubbed off onto Natsume." Akinori theorised, just thinking of his crush, Ayame made his heart beat of excitement.

"You said cute, way too many times...." Keisuke mumbled, getting a nod from Touma.

Ash laughed, these guys were funny. Also, Natsume is now officially the second person not to get shocked by Pikachu from first meeting. However, a few questions lingered.... Who were these people? How did they not know what Pokemon were? What's Japan? What's a "Yo-Kai"? And why is the name Satoshi suddenly popping into his mind, for no reason at all. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Detectives And Trainers**

It was all very confusing to them, but the Yo-Kai Detective Agency brought the "Pokemon Trainers" to their HQ, which was also known as Akinori's room. The Pokemon trainers were told to sit on Akinori's small as heck bed, while the self-proclaimed detectives discussed what to do with the trainers. Although Bonnie and Clemont complied with the detectives' wishes, Ash and Serena stood at a small corner of the room, opposite of the detectives.

"From what they've said, where they're from, it's almost impossible to contact their parents." Akinori went over, reminding his fellow detectives of what they had been told by the Pokemon trainers.

"Are sure they're not refugees?" Keisuke asked, getting a glare from everyone. His elder sister, Natsume's glare seemed to be the most frightening, it felt as if her eyes were burning at him like laser beams...

"They're not refugees. If they were, then do you really think they'd be dressed so well, be so energetic and have strange technology?" Natsume hissed, how stupid was her idiotic brother? Did her brother even actually know what a refugee was? This was Keisuke and Natsume knew that her brother usually used words he didn't understand. "Do you even know what a refugee is?" Natsume snapped at her brother in a mocking tone.

"Yes, of course I do!" Keisuke snapped back, in a hateful tone, poking his tongue at Natsume. "Refugees are people were forced to escape their country because of war, natural disasters or something similar." He explained in a proud tone, showing off his "smarts" to his stupid sister before poking his tongue out again at Natsume getting a strange noise from Natsume. Keisuke made the same noise back, and then Natsume replied with a different noise...

Meanwhile, Ash and the others watched in silence as the Amano siblings made noises, while Touma and Akinori sighed from embarrassment.

Ash leaned over to Serena's ear, "Do you think Bonnie and Clemont will end up like them?" He whispered, trying not to laugh.

"No, they love each other!" Serena replied back, making Ash sigh with slight disgust, while Pikachu poked out his tongue from disgust. "You two just don't understand love!" She sighed dramatically.

"Geez, those two need to learn how to grow up..." Ash said, looking over at the Amano siblings arguing. At least he acted his age and grew! Those two just acted like a bunch of toddlers! Unlike him, who actually grows up!

"I know right.. They act like a bunch of energetic freaks, who'll overreact to anything." Akinori sighed, appearing right in front of Ash, giving him a startle.

"Says the guy who could jump over the moon and run a billion miles away then back if Ayame is ever mentioned!" Junior commented, floating beside Akinori with a huge smirk.

Akinori frowned at the red balloon-cat Yo-Kai, "You shut your mouth, you just don't understand how amazing Ayame-san is!" Akinori snapped, earning an awkward look from Ash and Serena who were unaware of Junior's presence. Akinori laughed lightly, smiling more awkwardly than he had when he peed his pants back in elementary school. That's right, Yo-Kai couldn't be seen by humans, besides having a Yo-Kai Watch, the only way for a human to see a Yo-Kai is that they needed to either be targeted by a Yo-Kai or be special, like him! Raised by practitioners of magic! 

"Do you think this guy needs to go to therapy?" Ash whispered in Serena's ear, in a not-so-subtle way. Serena immediately nodded, getting a quiet growl from Akinori.

Over at Akinori's bed, Clemont and Bonnie watched as the Amano siblings argued, while Ash and Serena got lectured by Akinori, seemingly getting told something about respect.

Soon, the dark green-black haired boy, walked over to them. From what they recalled, his name was Touma Tsukinami- or in Japan's case, Tsukinami Touma. The whole surname being said first thing was still confusing to them...

"Hello, Bonnie." Touma greeted the little blonde haired girl with a small and quick bow, he then turned to Clemont, "And you too, Clemont." He said, giving a small nod, getting a nod back from Clemont, who didn't understand why Touma had bowed. He then sat on a chair, close to the bed, "I apologise for my friends'....." Touma paused, not knowing what kind of word to use.

"It's okay, we go through similar things every day," Clemont replied casually, with a slightly embarrassed smile. It was true, unfortunately... Yes, they did argue like the detectives were.

Touma went silent, "Okay." Is all he said before slowly turning around to watch his friends argue away, bringing a somewhat, awkward tension between the three of them. 

Clemont didn't really know how to remove such an awkward feeling, his focus on his sister and Touma, both of them, not saying a word. It was actually surprising, his sister not saying much... Was it the fact that they had almost drowned and were now in the room of one of the friends of the girl who saved them? No, it was probably something else, besides, as if something like that was enough to shut her mouth up for this long!

"Excuse me, Asian guy!" Bonnie said, tapping on Touma's shoulder.

Clemont immediately stood up, "BONNIE! THAT'S RACIST!" Clemont snapped, going by what Natsume told them, referring to someone as Asian would probably be considered rude! It had a 89.681936% chance of being racist...

"Am not!" Bonnie hissed back, gritting her teeth together before poking her tongue out at her older brother.

Touma merely watched in silence, blankly looking back and forth between the Amano siblings arguing, Akinori lecturing Ash and Serena, and Bonnie and Clemont having a more tame and calm toned argument.

"It would appear that these kids may have caused an even more life to the place ~Whis." A white-ghost remarked, appearing beside Touma. Wearing a dark suite, which resembled a butler's and his hair, a purply colour up in a strange style that seemed to be a swirl, the ghost Yo-Kai hadn't caught Clemont or Bonni's attention. But Touma however...

Touma jolted, almost falling off the chair. Before realising it was just Whisper, "You've really got to stop appearing out of nowhere! I almost had a heart attack there." Touma sighed in a calm tone, trying to keep his cool. Touma then turned to Bonnie and Clemont who just stared at him, like how Serena and Ash had stared at Akinori, when he had talked to the invisible Yo-kai, Junior. Unlike Akinori, Touma kept his blank face on, and said in the most bland way possible, "Don't mind me, it's nothing. I'm just... Talking to myself."

Clemont and Bonnie stared at Touma silently for a short moment before continuing their argument, as if nothing had happened.

"Wait, what are we doing!? ENOUGH OF THIS!" Akinori finally screamed, getting the attention from everyone in the room, "Everyone! Enough arguing! It's atrocious! We all need to act our age and be riotous! We need to be responsible! We-"

"Why is the fat guy so annoying?" Bonnie asked to her brother, interrupting Akinori.

Akinori blinked, "E- E- Excuse me!?" Within a few seconds Akinori had stomped over towards Bonnie, his large body overshadowing hers. "May you know your place! I'm your senior, have some respect!"

Bonnie blinked in confusion before poking her tongue at the shrine boy, "You seem more like a jerk." She whispered frustratedly.

"That's kind of true..." Natsume whispered to the others from behind Akinori. Natsume sighed, getting ready to explain just how much of a "friend" Akinori was. "He bosses us around all the time and forces us to listen to his sad life."

"Gosh.." Ash managed to say, trying to hold back a loud laugh, "You have my deepest condolences." He giggled.

"AHEM!" Akinori crossed his arms from right behind Natsume, making a strange face, which, Ash and the others presumed, was supposed to be a frown. "I'm literally standing right here! I swear I'm gonna crush the living cr-"

*BEEP*

Akinori was suddenly cut off from his sentence, by a sound from his computer. Hearing this, Akinori's frown changed to a huge grin while Natsume, Touma and Keisuke sighed exhaustedly.

Akinori dashed away from Bonnie and towards his laptop, "My fellow detectives and..." Akinori paused, trying to recall what Ash has proclaimed they were, it took a couple moments, but it finally snapped back into his mind, "Pokemon Trainers!" He shouted loudly, which almost sounded forced.

Everyone in the room lightly covered their ears with their hands to muffle out Akinori's loud voice. While covering their ears, couldn't fully block off Akinori's loud, bossy, screechy and annoying voice, it at least, made it, a lot less painful to listen to.

"We must rejoice! We have another case!" Akinori shouted optimistically, he then quickly skimmed the webpage his laptop was on, faster than anyone else in the room could possibly, and then turned around facing everyone with a huge smile, that was even bigger than the one before. "This one seems legit, unlike the previous one we had, right before we met Hash!"

Ash frowned, "It's Ash.." He corrected Akinori.

Akinori walked passed Ash, completely disregarding the ten-year-old boy's words, and walked to Natsume, "Say Natsume, the case seems to be near Ayame-chan's school, do you think you could convince her to come along?"

Natsume pouted as she sat still, her eyes narrowing at Akinori, her arms crossed. Akinori's eyes seemed to be so filled with hope, it was going to be hard to turn the idiot down.. "Akinori.. Look.. I-" Natsume stopped, Akinori's eyes beginning to water and his body beginning to drop... It looked so sad- no pathetic... But in a way that made her feel really bad... "Fine!" She snapped, the words had left her mouth like magic. Akinori's face lit up with excitement, while Ash shook his head in disappointment. "And may I just mention that Ayame, Touma and I all go to the same school, you shouldn't refer it to her school.." Natsume pointed out.

"Thank goddess he doesn't attend our school..." Touma finally said in a, surprisingly, irritated tone.

"Or any of our classes.." Natsume added, getting a slow nod from Touma. Sadly, Touma and Natsume were in different classes, which made things slightly harder for them to get into contact with each other as frequently. Not that being in different classes had ever really stopped them..

"And since I'm not in junior high, I'm safe from Akinori!" Keisuke announced loudly, getting a stare from everyone, including Akinori.

"Shut up, Keisuke. We don't care, you're... Like four years younger than these guys" Ash said. He wanted to hear more from the older kids. They seemed pretty decent! Apart from the whole, "arguing over every little thing" thing they did all the time..

"I'm actually only two years younger than them, I'm eleven and they're thirteen." Keisuke explained to Ash, "They're in the second grade of middle school, while I'm-"

"Keisuke, does it look like they care!?" Akinori hissed loudly.

Natsume hated to do this, but she had to break up the argument somehow... She clicked the send button on her phone, sending her message to Ayame to meet up at the town square before saying, "Hey, what's the information about the case?"

Serena put her hand up in the air, "Also, can you guys tell us what this whole "case" thing is?" She requested.

Akinori beamed happily, "Glad you asked, Sheena!" He said, in a, once again, optimistic tone. Getting a growl from Serena, who was angered by Akinori naming her wrong. "You see, it's our job to be detectives and investigate posts on this website!" Akinori pointed at the screen of his laptop, showing a webpage that seemed to resemble the kinds of webs that had blogs and ect. "This website is a hidden website that can't be found easily. But since I'm so amazing, I found it! Ahahaha! I'm so good right?" Akinori laughed pridefully, getting a long and loud groan from everyone. "Anyway, continuing on, once you find the website, you post about incidents of the supernatural. In other words, myths." Akinori continued, his tone slowly changing a more tense and serious tone. "As the Yo-Kai Detective Agency, we're here to reclaim peace and harmony to the hearts of everyone around here. As the supernatural incidents have caused others to become too anxious to go outside.." Akinori then smiled... Again. "It is our job to fight against the evil spirits, the ghosts, the monsters! The Yo-Kai!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu tilted their heads in confusion. Still unsure what Yo-kai were.

"What are Y-"

"SHUT UP ASH! NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Keisuke snapped.

There was a short moment of silence before Natsume finally spoke, "Actually, I want to hear him out.."

"Yo-Kai are monsters that are pretty much urban legends. They can look human, however they must have something that makes them inhuman. Some Yo-Kai are said to look nothing like humankind." Touma explained in the most simplest way he knew possible.

Ash tried to put everything he heard from Touma together, and after awhile, he finally spoke, "So your like GhostBusters or something, only it's make-believe stuff you're going after."

"I'm sorry what!?" Akinori took a huge step from where he was to Ash. Natsume and Touma stood up, walking in front of Ash, to presumably protect Ash from getting a beat up from Akinori. "This is all real! Come along with us if you don't believe us- Wait no.." Akinori stopped himself, before taking a deep breath out, "No.. I can endanger the lives of ten year old kids.." His voice had changed to a more calmer tone instead of his harsh tone from before. "I'm sorry 'bout that.. Anyway, you believe what you want to believe." He then walked towards the door, Natsume, Touma and Keisuke following him. "Stay here, we'll be back in a few hours." He ordered them and with that said, Akinori and the others left the room, leaving the Pokemon Trainers in the room.

There was a long moment of silence before Serena finally spoke in an unamused tone, "You're going to ignore what the monk kid told you to do, aren't you?"

Ash smirked mischievously, "Ah Serena, you know me way too well!" His smile then surprisingly changed to a suspicious one, "Besides, I don't trust those people, all that much.."

"A- Ash, they literally saved our lives, I don't think there's anything that has made them suspicious." Clemont protested with an awkward smile.

"Yeah and they talk to themselves," Ash pointed out, reminding them about what the Yo-Kai Detective Agency had done a lot of, since they first met the Pokemon trainers.

Pikachu nodded in agreement, "Pika!" He said, before jumping into Ash's back, clinging off Ash's shoulder.

"I'm not staying here, I'm going to follow them." Ash said, picking up his damp bag from the ground. Even though they saved his friends and his life, and even got out their bags from the river, he still didn't trust them... "Are you coming or staying?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie turned around, looking at each other, just staring, as if they were having a conversation. After some time, they began to nod, and let out a quiet sigh.

"Let's go." Clemont said, standing up from the bed and walking slowly towards the door.

It wasn't too long before the Pokemon trainers left Akinori's room, they then slowly crept out the Arihoshi's Residence, and out onto the street.

Ash turned his head, left to right, looking for any signs of where the detectives would have gone. To his surprise, they were still in view, though they were far enough to hardly be recognised. Ash had only recognised them when he witnessed two of the detectives pushing each other around lightly. 

Ash turned around to his friends, giving them a nod, slowly walking towards the detectives in the most stealth way he saw fit. It almost seemed too stealth! Because he was so good at being stealth! Yes he truly was- Suddenly, Ash felt a hand pull him away behind, what seemed to be a red vehicle.

Ash looked at the arm's owner, it was Serena! Ash nearly spoke, but Serena beat him to it, "Ash! What the heck!? You're not being stealth at all!" Serena snapped. Clemont and Bonnie, were also behind the car just shook their heads in disagreement, while Pikachu was weakly attempting to conceal his laughter. "You were just running like an idiot! Waving your arms around like a frantic donkey!" She snapped again.

"S- Sorry." Ash apologised.

***

After about five minutes of walking, they finally reached the town square. The Yo-Kai Detective Agency, stood by the intersection, awaiting their other member.

"So what's some actual information about the case?" Natsume asked Akinori.

"Nope! No! Not saying until Ayame-chan arrives!" Akinori replied, in a somewhat chivalrous voice.

Natsume rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh yeah, by the way, I-"

"Be quiet Natsume, I need to look for Ayame-san!" Akinori interrupted Natsume, getting a loud groan from her.

Meanwhile, not too far from them, Ash and the others were spying on them from the bushes in a not so secret way...

"We've got to get closer, I can't hear them." Ash whispered, turning to his friends.

Clemont put his hand onto Ash's shoulder, "No way, we're already way too close then what what we should be." Clemont replied, it was true, they were close enough to be seen and recognised immediately, if not for the bushes covering them.

"Alright," Ash nodded, before looking back at the Yo-Kai Detective Agency, "So what should we do, I still can't hear them.."

"Simple," Bonnie said, catching the attention of Ash and the others, she smiled at the attention she had just earned, "We send in a Pokemon. Those guys obvious have no clue what a Pokemon is, so that means they have no idea what they look like!" Bonnie explained with another smile. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one with the brains! "We'll put a recorder on the Pokemon and have them get close to the detective kids, and then once their conversation is over, we can get-"

"Alright, let's do it," Ash said, turning his head to Serena, giving her a nod. Serena was the only one with an unsuspicious looking Pokemon.

Serena grabbed out her pokeball, quietly whispering for the one Pokemon, Ash hoped she would call out.

Ash smiled, as the panda-looking Pokemon, Pancham, slowly crept over towards the detectives.

Back over at the detectives, Akinori began jumping up and down from excitement.

"It's Ayame-chan!" Akinori shouted with joy, his eyes glittering with excitement, getting an eye roll from everyone.

"Akinori-kun! Touma-kun! Keisuke-Kun! Natsume-chan!" Shouted a girly voice, the owner of the voice was a girl who seemingly was around the detectives' age. Her eye light blue-grey sparkled. Her beautiful hair up into two loose pigtails. A light brownish colour that seemed to glow in the light.

The trainers had almost fainted from such cuteness.. Was this the reason why Akinori had been so worked up?

"Ayame-san, n- n- nice to see you again!" Akinori stuttered, as his face turned completely red.

"Akinori-kun! I'm so happy to see you're well!" Ayame replied cheerfully, so cheerfully it almost caught Ash off guard. Ayame's smile then changed to a slightly apologetic one, "Sorry for not being around so much, you see I got held up by this guy, who keeps calling me his princess and stuff."

Akinori rolled his eyes, "Well your surname, "Himeno" does have the word "hime" in it, which in English, does translate to princess." Akinori pointed out. "Either way, you do seem like a princess... You're so amazing and-"

"Okay, that's enough puppy love from you," Natsume groaned, giving Akinori push to the side. She then turned to Ayame with a smile, "So Ayame-chan.."

Natsume continued chatting with Ayame, while the trainers watched from the bushes.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh... She... She.." Bonnie gasped, her jaw now dropped. "I'm so sorry guys.." She whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Bonnie! No!" Screamed Clemont, reaching his arm out to grab her before it was too late. But alas... No... He was too late!

Bonnie quickly crawled out of the bushed and kneeled before Ayame, "Hey! You're a keeper! Will you please take care of my brother!?"

Ayame blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?" She said as the Pokemon trainers facepalmed themselves as they walked out of the bushes, and towards Bonnie.

Akinori's eyes widened, "What are you guys doing here!? I ordered you to stay-"

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Ayame commented, interrupting  Akinori. "Who are they?"

Akinori blinked, before smiling like a lost puppy had just found his owner, "Why of course Ayame-chan!"

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Ash asked in disdain.

"Is he like mental or something?" Clemont asked.

Natsume smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, mentally in love." She replied.

"You have my condolences..." Serena laughed, as Akinori explained to Ayame who the trainers were.

Keisuke sighed as his shoulders dropped, "Condolences won't save us, at least not anymore.."

A few moments of silence later, Ayame smiled at Bonnie, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but I cannot take care of your brother, however I will try to help you find someone, if you like of course." Ayame said sweetly to Bonnie, with an even warmer smile than a few seconds before.

Bonnie's eyes sparkled, her arms embracing Ayame, "Really!? Thank you!"

"Oh crud." Clemont mumbled.

Ash covered his mouth, trying to conceal the loud laugh that was within him.

Touma turned to Ayame, "Look, we actually planned to meet up here because-"

Suddenly, dark clouds overshadowed the light at an abnormal speed, catching the attention of the Pokemon trainers.

Clemont's eyes widened, slowly backing away, "Hey, is weather changing ever-so instantly, normal around here?" Clemont asked the deceives while adjusting his glasses, noticing that they were the only ones in the area now.

Keisuke slowly shook his head, while shaking non-stop, beginning to sweat. Even Bonnie noticed that Keisuke was beginning to breath heavily, Keisuke uttered something in a petrified tone, his eyes beginning to water. Knowing he had to repeat himself, Keisuke's eyes watered even more,"I think I pissed my pants.." He finally said.

Ash slowly turned his head to Keisuke, "What... The... Fu-Flock." Ash stared at Keisuke for a while before looking back up at the darkened sky.

"You need to get out of here!" Natsume urged the Pokemon trainers.

Ayame nodded, clenching onto Bonnie tight, "I'll get Bonnie-chan out of here!" She said, standing up with Bonnie.

Serena stood in front of Ayame, "Hang on, what's going on!?" She demanded an answer from Ayame! From one of the detectives! From somebody! She frowned at Ayame who just stared at her with slight worry, but also something else... She also had some other emotion in her eyes that Serena couldn't put her finger on.

Akinori quickly turned to Serena "It's a Yo-Kai, you need to evacuate before it-"

Everyone froze. The screeching sound... It wouldn't stop... No one could move... It was just too horrifying.. They just couldn't move.... The screams... They wouldn't stop...  **It** wouldn't stop doing it to them... It wouldn't stop surrounding them in pure darkness... It wouldn't stop making  **them**  scream.. Pikachu stood on the ground in shock...

Finally, of all the people to talk, it was him... Touma... "NATSUME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

It wasn't long before the next person screeched for their partner, "ASH!" Serena screeched, as Ash and Natsume became engulfed by the shadowy figure.

Touma and Serena then, at the same time, ran towards the darkness. Both of them, then grabbed something out from their pockets. Touma grabbed out a miniature sword while Serena grabbed out a red and white ball.

"Come on out Braixen! I choose you!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs before she threw the ball as strongly as she could, her eyes beginning to water as the sounds of the screams began to become muffled.

"Possession! Kenbumajin Fudou Myouou Ten (Ten is Japanese for Heavenly)!" Touma shouted, shoving the sword into the slot of his black watch, "Lend me your strength!" He screamed, his voice seemingly changing to a much lower one.

Clemont and Bonnie's eyes widened as something fire-like erupted from Touma's watch. The fire-like strings, then surrounded Touma brilliantly, slowly closing in on him before exploding into nothing. To Clemont and Bonnie's surprise, what should've been Touma running, wasn't Touma... Instead, it was a abnormally tall man with red skin, and long, yellow, braided hair floating in the air while holding a huge sword.

"Fudou Myouou Ten has arrived." The tall man spoke in a strong voice.

Whist Touma had been surrounded by the strange ribbons of fire, Akinori and Keisuke's eyes were on Serena.

As soon as Serena had thrown the red and white ball, a bright red light shined from it and within that light, emerged something. A yellow fox-like creature with a stick in its tail.

The fox-like creature then, immediately took the stick out of its tail. Strangely, from that small amount of friction, the stick was lit on fire. The fox then threw it into the shadowy figure.

Akinori shook his head, snapping out of his frozen state. "Natsume! Don't worry!" He said, as he drew a glowing pentagon with his finger, getting a stare from Clemont and Bonnie. The star-pentagon then shrunk as Akinori threw his arm at it, now clenching his fist tightly, Akinori swung his arm at the shadow, as if he were throwing something. Suddenly, a bright light hit the shadowy creature as the fire from the fox hit the creature. Akinori just smiled, "After a lot of practice, I managed to use my magic correctly!"

The red man, looked down at the shadowy creature that seemed to have taken damage from the fox and Akinori's attacks. He then drew out his sword, as Pikachu's body was surrounded by electricity, letting it out onto the shadowy figure, somehow "paralysising" it. The yellow swordsman then rose his sword to the sky, before swinging it at the shadowy creature, slicing it into nothing.

Now only an unconscious Natsume and Ash remained, lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Presumably, clinging onto their lives.

The red man the glowed yellow, slowly descending to the ground. Once on the ground, Bonnie and Clemont's jaws dropped, it was Touma!

"Big sis!" Keisuke shouted, running to his unconscious sister.

"Ash!" Serena shouted, running to Ash, in a very similar way that Keisuke was doing.

Touma, Akinori, Clemont and Bonnie then ran towards their respective unconscious friends.

"Touma! Be useful for once, and heal them for goodness sake!" Keisuke snapped, giving Touma a whack on the back.

Touma glared at Keisuke, before sighing, turning the dial of his watch to the yellow part.

"Possession! Omatsu! Lend my your strength!" Touma shouted, throwing his arm in the air over dramatically. Abruptly, a bright light shone from his watch, surrounding him once again.

Now, a pink haired woman, wearing a yellow dress stood before them. Clemont's jaw dropped, he didn't know what to think of this....

"Those thighs..." Clemont whispered.

"I'm the healer of all living beings... Omatsu has arrived..." The woman spoke in a deep and mature voice, as he- she held her fan, swinging it at Natsume and Ash, letting out some kind of sparkling dust onto Natsume and Ash, "They'll be okay now..." Sh- He said as Ash and Natsume began to move  a little. Soon Omatsu glowed a bright yellow, almost blinding everyone, causing them to cover their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, Touma stood before them.

"I'll never get used to seeing you changing genders," Keisuke commented to Touma, "You know that, right?"

Touma nodded slowly, before looking at Akinori who looked like he was about to explode with anger.

***

BANG!

There was silence in the room, no one spoke, they just watched. As Akinori took his arm away from the table.

"You selfish brats!" Akinori shouted, his eyes filled with rage, "My friend! Your friend! They almost died because of your inability to follow a simple order!" He hissed

Ash didn't reply, he just stared at ground in shame. "I'm..." He began.

Akinori stormed over to Ash, "You're what? Sorry for almost getting yourself killed? For almost hurting your friends? Death is not something you can just..... It's..." Akinori paused, his tense body slowly dropping with ease, "Look... I'm sorry... But.." He turned to Ash's friends, all of them looking at the ground. "I've experience mourn... I've felt it... I don't want your friends to go through it."

Ash looked up at Akinori, glaring at him, "You just met us." He replied simply, holding onto Pikachu tightly, "I don't know what it is... But I cannot find it in myself to trust you people..."

Serena stared at Ash for awhile before standing in front of him, "You have no right to be angry at him Akinori.." She said.

Natsume laughed quiet and awkwardly, "You're not supposed to call him that unless you've been given permission.. It's a respect thing here."

Serena smiled slightly, "Oh oops.." She whispered.

Akinori smiled, "Its okay,  you can call me whatever you like." He said.

Suddenly, Junior flew to Akinori side, smirking."How about we call you fat loser ~Da Ze!" Junior laughed. Ash and the other Pokémon trainers' eyes widened seeing Junior...

"Hey! Don't forget who's letting you chow down on my chocolate bars!" Akinori snapped back, as if this was totally normal, before looking back at Ash, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I know you don't trust us... But, believe it or not but, I consider you guys my friends! Ever since we first met, I considered us that." Ash blinked. That Akinori kid... He reminded Ash of himself... Always willing to be anyone's friend.. "And you know what, I still do.. That's why.." Ash nodded, he understood Akinori.. But then again... Why? Why? Why!? Why did- "That's why I don't want you to be hurt! And I don't want to see your friends hurt!"  Why did everything feel so wrong around these people!?

Ash nodded again. He may still have that sick feeling in his head and stomach, but something in his heart told him to accept Akinori. "Thank you," He finally said, before smirking at Akinori, catching him off guard. "Fat loser." He laughed.

Akinori's eyes widened, "Hey!" He shouted, whacking Ash lightly in the back.

Bonnie smirked, "Loser!" She repeated over and over, angering Akinori.

"Fatty is totally useless ~Da Ze!" Junior announces with a bright grin while flying around Akinori

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Serena said, her eyes sparkling at Junior while clasping her hands together.

Akinori smiled,  "Ash! Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! Meet Junior! A... Peaceful Yo-Kai!" He said, cringing on the last sentence.

"I am Jii-tan! It short for Junior! Junior likes the girls!" The little red cat-balloon Yo-Kai said, flying over to Bonnie.

"You're gonna have to forgive him for his terrible grammar language and second-person speech.." Natsume giggled.

"Jii-tan thinks black haired boy is a whiner! And glasses boy is stupid!" Junior stated, getting a growl from Ash and Clemont.

"That jerk!" Ash hissed, clenching his fist tight.

"So whiner, do you trust us enough to call us by name, or shall we just stick with "fat loser" and the best one out all of here, "whiner"? How about it?" Akinori laughed.

Ash laughed, "Alright! Alright! Real given names it is! I'll trust you enough, anything but that name!"

Clemont sighed, thank goodness it was all over! All that arguing was giving him a migraine. "Now that all the trust issues things has been... Somewhat solved.. We need to get onto more important things." Everyone looked over at Clemont, understanding what he meant by "important things".

Akinori nodded, walking to Clemont's side, "From what you guys did earlier, I've finally come to the conclusion to what's going on." Akinori said. Everyone in the room leaned in towards Akinori, waiting for what he had in mind. "These guys are... Aliens." Everyone but Ayame and Touma dropped to the floor in a style that almost seemed abnormal.

"Seriously!? Aliens!? What the actual eff Akinori!?" Natsume groaned, facepalming herself.

Akinori crossed his arms, "Well it's the only explanation I have!" He protested.

Touma put his hand in the air, getting attention from everyone, "While that could be the case.... There's also another theory I have in mind." He said in his plain tone that almost sounded like he didn't care, "They could be from another world, or even... Another universe entirely. There was a long moment of silence and staring. Touma backed away slightly, "Well, it's better than the alien theory.." He protested as everyone continued to stare.

Ash slowly walked over to Touma before throwing his hand onto Touma's shoulder, giving a quiet laugh, "Well at least someone has some brains!"

"Wow Akinori-kun you theory was so unique!" Ayame complimented Akinori with a warm smile.

Akinori's cheeks went red of fluster, "Really? Thanks!"

"Is he always like this when that girl is nice to him?" Ash asked, getting a slow nod from the other detectives. "Oh well, it was.." That feeling again.... "Nice to.." It was getting so much stronger... "Meet you all.." It hurt too... So much...

"Yeah, it was!" Natsume replied, before stopping. Her eyes widened, "Oh no!" She screamed, startling everyone.

"What's the matter sister?" Keisuke asked nervously.

"These guys don't have anywhere to stay! They're practically homeless!" Natsume pointed out, she couldn't stand it! She couldn't let them stay on the streets!

Akinori's eyes widened, "Oh! You're right!"

Ash laughed, "It's okay, we'll just camp-"

"They can't come to my place, my parents will ask way too many questions!" Natsume panicked, completely ignoring Ash's words.

Ash smiled awkwardly, "Look, it's okay, we-"

"My shrine doesn't have enough room or food to keep them alive!" Akinori cried loudly, beginning to pace around the room.

"It's okay!" Ash shouted, trying to get their attention. "You don't have to-"

"My parents won't say yes to letting all four of them stay... I'm sorry." Ayame apologised, bowing down at them all.

"Ash, they're letting us stay at their place for free, hush!" Bonnie hissed, elbowing Ash.

The detective turned to Touma with desperate pleading eyes.

Touma blinked in confusion, "What?" He asked, before immediately realising why they were staring, "Oh... No." He shook his head, "My parents will-

"Your parents are never home!" Keisuke snapped in a slightly carefree tone. "It's pretty much like abandonment!" He stated, Touma began to just stare at Keisuke, "So it's not like their going to find out that you have four kids over at your house.. Kinda like how they probably don't care about you-"

"KEISUKE!" Natsume snapped, whacking Keisuke in the back hard.

Touma stared at Keisuke for awhile before sighing, "Alright." He said, getting a "Yay" from Bonnie.

***

Ash held Pikachu in his arms, "protecting" him from the heat. To his surprise, Pikachu began sweating a lot more than he did when he wasn't under Ash's "protection".

"How much longer?" Bonnie groaned, as she continued to drag her small little letter across the ground.

"Just a little bit more," Touma replied calmly.

There was a moment of silence before Serena finally spoke, her voice cracking on the first word, "Hey Touma! What was the little boy talking about earlier.. You know about you're-

"Keisuke is older than you." Touma pointed out, causing the others to snicker quietly. "And about what he said... It doesn't matter." He stated.

"So can we just presume you're an abandoned kid?" Clemont asked, getting long stare from Touma.

"What? No.. I wasn't abandoned..." Touma replied, he smiled slightly, "Keisuke's young, and he doesn't understand my parents' way of love." He explained.

Bonnie frowned, "Then tell us about your parents' way of love."

Touma looked away from the trainers, "You won't understand, you're even more younger than Keisuke," He replied coldly.

"Coward." Ash commented quietly.

Touma stopped dead in his track, slowly turning around to Ash, "I heard that." He replied, his calm tone beginning to change into something else... It wasn't anger... It was something else.. "But fine... Very well then... I'll tell somewhere in between this month..." He sighed, getting a groan from the Pokemon trainers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Explain. Play. Go

Ash sighed, laying on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the wild day they all just had. After all that crazy stuff, the Pokemon trainers and him decided they wanted to skip dinner and just go straight to bed, despite how persistent Touma was to offer them food, free food, of course.

"Another world..." Ash whispered, his eyes not moving from the ceiling. He placed his hand on his heart, that ill feeling was still in him... "It hurts.." He whimpered, his eyes beginning to water. "What is this feeling?" He tightened his grip on his shirt. The more he thought about it, the more he felt as if the feeling wasn't distrust, and it was something else... But what was it? Ash looked down, staring at Pikachu who was sound asleep, resting peacefully on the carpet. Ash smiled, "Good night buddy." He then carefully rolled down to the ground, holding a pillow and blanket, landing beside Pikachu, closing his eyes. And with that, everything went dark.

***

Keisuke looked at the ground as he and his sister walked home. "Big sister, I'm sorry for what I said to Touma.." He apologised.

Natsume looked away from him, "Don't apologise to me.." She whispered. "I thought father taught you to be careful about what you say to others!" She snapped.

Keisuke clenched his fist, this wasn't right! "I know! He did!" He hissed. What he said... It was how he saw things.... "Touma's my friend! I knew exactly what I was saying!" Keisuke replied. He stomped his foot on the ground, "His parents don't love him! What they do isn't love!" He snapped.

Natsume clenched her fists, gritting her teeth, "Keisuke! You're young! You don't know anything about love!"

Keisuke stepped back, "You're right, I don't fully understand it! But I know that Touma's parents don't love him!"

Natsume grabbed Keisuke's wrist firmly, "Keisuke! You two grew up in two totally different environments! Remember that!" She said in a serious tone. "You believe that the way our parents show their love is the way all parents show their love." She then let go of his wrist, slowly walking away from him, "But you couldn't be anymore wrong... There are so many ways they can show it.... And just like those many others, Touma's parents show their love in a different way." Keisuke opened his mouth, about to say something, until he realised it. "We're home!" Natsume said in her cheerful tone, running into the house, leaving Keisuke outside alone.

"Love...." Keisuke mumbled, his eyes beginning to slightly water. He quickly wiped them away before thinking about what Ash had said about his father. "Ash...." Keisuke looked at the ground before walking into his house. Keisuke knew exactly what he was going to do the next day...

***

Ash's eyes widened, looking at nothing but pitch black, "What!? Where am I!?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the void. Ash then let out a scream of pain, held onto his chest in pain. "Gyah! Why!?" Ash cried. It hurt... It hurt so much..

"You shouldn't be here!" Boomed a distorted voice, in Ash's head.

Ash's eyes widened, that voice.. It sounded so familiar... Even though it was distorted.. Even though he had never encountered a voice like that once in his life.. It still sounded so familiar.. "What do you mean!?" Ash shouted back.

"Get out before you cause anymore accidents!" Screamed the distorted voice, ringing through Ash's ears.

"Tell me what you mean!" Ash demanded, trying with all his might to keep a strong face without crying from the pain.

Suddenly, Ash felt something grabbing onto him.. Shaking him.. Ash had only closed his eyes once, and before he knew it, he opened his eyes, to see the dark void was gone. Now only a worried Serena and Pikachu stood in front of Ash.

"Serena... Pikachu.." Ash whispered, before smiling weakly at them, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for scaring you.." He apologised.

"It's okay." Serena replied with a warm smile while Pikachu crawled into Ash's arms, "I'm guessing it was a nightmare, right?"

Ash nodded slowly, "I guess you could call it that..." He stared into Serena's eyes, feeling sorry for bothering her.

Serena smiled warmly, hugging Ash, "Hey, if you want me to sleep with you and Pikachu, I'm fine with that.." She said softly.

Ash's eyes widened, "Really?" Serena nodded slowly. Ash smiled, rolling to the side, letting go of some of the blanket he had on. Serena then slowly dug herself into the blankets, right next to Ash.

"I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares tonight!" Serena quietly giggled, grabbing Ash's hand. At first, Ash tried to pull his arm back, before staring into Serena's soft and peaceful eyes. His hand then clenched tighter onto Serena's, before closing his eyes.

"Thank you." Ash whispered.

***

The very next day, in Akinori's room, Keisuke had finally arrived, alongside his sister, Natsume.

"Hey guys!" Keisuke greeted everyone, walking past Touma and sitting down on the ground, in front of Ash. He moved his eyes to Touma, "Um, Touma.. Sorry about yesterday." He apologised sincerely.

Touma looked at him blankly before smiling weakly, "It's alright, you're young, you don't understand these kinds of things."

Keisuke nodded, turning his eyes to Ash who was feeding Pikachu food. "Hey, Ash, can I ask you a question in private?" Keisuke asked politely.

Ash glared at Keisuke before placing the food on the table, "Sure..." He responded in a suspicious tone.

***

Now outside of Akinori's room, Ash and Keisuke stood in front of each other, looking at each other. There was no talking... Just staring..

Ash sighed quietly, "So what was it you wanted?" He asked.

Keisuke crossed his arms, "W- W- Well.. I wanted to ask about your mother... And how she shows her love.."

Ash blinked, "I'm sorry. Her love?" Ash tilted his head to the side, confused about the topic Keisuke had chosen.

"When your father left you... How did she cope on her own?" Keisuke asked, he walked in front of Ash. He was only slightly taller than Ash... "How did she show her love?"

Ash took a step back, glaring at Keisuke, "Well, I probably shouldn't be telling someone I just met. But... I'll let this one slip." He said, taking one step forward, causing Keisuke to take step back. "My mother had a lot of trouble with my father gone, however she managed to cope without him. She worked hard for me."

Keisuke's eyes softened at Ash, "So did she have to work while you were a child?" Ash nodded. "Didn't you feel lonely or even unloved?"

Ash shook his head, "No, I knew she loved me. Why else would she be working so hard? If she didn't then she wouldn't have worked so hard to earn that money!" He laughed.

Keisuke stared at Ash, "But... If she loved you.. Wouldn't she always be there for you?"

Ash stood there in silence, thinking about the right answer, "I don't really know how to answer that... But... When she came back from work, she'd always hug me tight and say she missed me! And it's whenever she says that, I know she loves me!"

Keisuke nodded, it was true his father worked a lot... But he never worked overnight like Touma's parents... Keisuke groaned, he didn't understand it!

"Are you okay?" Ash asked in a slightly concerned tone.

Keisuke shook his head, "No, I'm not! I don't understand how Touma thinks his parents love him!" He stomped his foot on the ground out of frustration, "His parents are never there for him! I don't understand it..."

"Ah, that's why you asked about my mother," Ash nodded to himself, he took a step forward, staring at Keisuke for awhile before finally walking up beside him, giving him a pat on the back, "Look, I don't understand love all that well either.." He dropped his hand from Keisuke's back, and walked in front of Keisuke, "But from what I can tell, you and Touma have grown up in different environments of love."

Keisuke nodded once again, Ash was right... "Yeah, that's right..." He continued to nod repeatedly, that's right... Ash was definitely right about that...

Ash smiled, Keisuke was beginning to get the answer he had been searching for, "Well then, if you don't at least slightly understand what Touma's environment of childhood was like, then why did you say that yesterday?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

Keisuke opened his mouth, nothing came out. "I... I.... I don't know..." Keisuke looked down at the ground, "I... I really shouldn't have said that to Touma..."

"Geez, you're only now, just realising!?" Ash laughed, before grabbing Keisuke by the shoulder and lightly pushing him back to Akinori's room, "If you want to know more about different kinds of love, I suggest you ask anyone other than me."

Keisuke laughed, nodding again, walking ahead of Ash, "Alright, I will!"

***

After a long five minutes of silence in Akinori's room, everyone was startled by a sound from Akinori's computer.

Akinori's eyes lit up, "Yes! A brand new post that's related to the blog I had read earlier!" He cheered.

Ash grinned, standing out of the chair he had been sitting on and putting his hand up to get Akinori's attention, "Hey do you think we could-"

Akinori frowned, "Absolutely not." He crossed his arms, "And this time, I'm having a special someone guard you guys.." Akinori said.

Ash groaned, dropping back to his seat. "Who is it? Another "Yo-Kai" that can harm us?" Ash asked, finger-quoating "Yo-Kai".

Natsume giggled, "Actually not all Yo-Kai are like that." She stated, grabbing a glass of water from the table, "Some are quite nice."

Keisuke frowned, "They are not! One Yo-Kai literally tried to make me starve to death! In his Shadowside form, he appeared anytime I'd try to eat, and force me not to eat! Then there was this other Yo-Kai, that literally ate me! Then there was one-"

"Keisuke, honey bunny, calm down!" Ash snapped, before laughing at the words he had used.

"What the heck..." Clemont managed to say as Pikachu tried to conceal his laughter.

Ash groaned standing out of the chair again, "Look, you saw what we can do, we also... Sort of know what we're getting into."

Akinori rose an eyebrow, "You do?" Akinori walked over to the table near Ash.  Ash nodded in response. Akinori smirked, immediately grabbing the pencil on the table, throwing it towards Ash, "Catch!" He belatedly shouted as the pen hit the wall, startling Ash, who reacted late. "You see that pen? That's you."

Ash crossed his arms, "Never in my sorry-little-life did I expect that someone would compare me to a piece of dead tree." He whispered.

Akinori rolled his eyes, "Getting to the point... You had a late reaction to that." He said, pointing to the pencil on the ground, "And with late reaction comes..." Akinori then put his thumb at his neck before moving his thumb around his neck while trying to imitate the sound of a cut.

"You didn't have to make it so dramatic..." Clemont whispered, looking away from Akinori before  pouting his lips.

"Just because I didn't catch your stupid pencil, you're stopping us from going outside!?" Ash said, crossing his arms.

Clemont nodded in agreement, "Ash has a point, it's a freaken' pen.. Like he would be able to-"

"Catch!" Akinori shouted, "throwing" a chair at Clemont. Clemont let out a yelp, throwing his body down to the ground, ducking for cover as the chair hit the wall, surprisingly, it didn't break or even end up with a scratch. Not even the wall either..

"How the heck am I supposed to catch a flying chair!?" Clemont hissed, clenching his fist tight.

Junior flew to Clemont's side, "Nerdy is weak!" Junior shouted with a smirk, getting a growl from Clemont.

Pikachu continued to laugh at everything that was happening. Before finally rolling on the floor, laughing to his heart's content.

"Either way, we just can't let you go," Akinori said in a more serious tone. He frowned at Ash, "Don't. Try. To. Sneak. Out." He said taking long pauses between each word he said before walking out of the room with the other detectives.

There was a very long moment of silence before Serena finally sighed, "We're sneaking out again, aren't we?"

Ash smirked, "Ah Serena, you know me way too well."

***

They had no idea what was going on. Where were they!? The last thing they remembered was camping out in some creepy cave.. But now they were here..

"Where in the world are we!?" Dramatically asked James of Team Rocket, brushing his hands through his blue hair.

"I don't know, but we must find Pikachu!" Shouted Jessie, flipping her long pink hair.

"Wherever he may be!" Meowth added, the cat grinned trying to join in on the speech. Wobbuffet just nodded in agreement.

James looked at his surroundings, walking over to the first person he saw.

"Hi, we needs some directions and, well, we'd also like to know where we are." James said to the young teenage boy, who just stared at him blankly.

"It depends on what kind of directions you need." The boy replied dully.

Jessie smiled at the boy, as if she were a teacher, "Well, we want to find a Pikachu!" She replied.

The boy blinked, tilting his head in slight confusion, "A what?" The boy's eyes then widened, realising something, "Oh are you a friend of Ketchum-kun?"

It was now Jessie who tilted her head in confusion, "Don't you mean Ash?"

The boy stared at Jessie blankly before letting out a quiet sigh, "Look, I'm just going to go... You don't seem all that trustworthy anyway." He said, turning around to walk away.

"W- Wait up kid!" Meowth shouted, attempting to run after the seemingly dead-looking boy.

"Leave me alone please," The boy said calmly to the talking cat, before walking away from them, "I have friends to meet up with... I need to report about my find-

"Well, would you look at the big chunks of stuff I give about you!" Meowth interrupted the green-black haired boy. The green-black haired boy glared at Meowth with his dead brown eyes, giving Meowth the shivers. "I uh... Um.. Do you.. I.... Mercy!" Meowth screamed.

The boy sighed, stopping in his tracks, "You're a lot nicer than Jibanyan... That's for sure." And with that, the boy left without any other response.

***

"Touma! What took you so long!?" Hissed Akinori, crossing his arms, "Ayame-chan had to wait so long on her delicate legs for you!"

Touma stared at Akinori slightly annoyed before letting out a sigh, "Sorry, but there were these two people and their talking cat, and well.. They wouldn't leave me alone." He explained.

Akinori let out a loud groan, "Fine, you've been forgiven, but-

"Also, Natsume and Keisuke aren't even here, in a way, I'm technically early." Touma pointed out blankly.

"No excuses!" Akinori snapped as Natsume and Keisuke arrived, Akinori immediately turned to them, "Where were you two!? Ayame had-"

"If you keep carrying on like that, we'll all just quit the agency, and eventually Ayame will quit." Natsume grumbled, crossing her arms before giving Akinori annoyed glare.

Akinori turned his head to Touma and Keisuke who were both staring in silence. Akinori would've told Natsume that she was right and he should've have treated them so poorly, but while he had his eyes on Keisuke and Touma, he saw them... The Pokemon trainers..

"Alright, enough with the terrible attempts at hiding we know you're there Ash!" Akinori hissed, storming over to the green bushes.

To no one's surprise, Bonnie popped out with a pout, "But we hid so well..."

"Bonnie!" The trainers cried loudly.

Natsume tolled her eyes before smiling, "Come on Akinori, let's just let them-"

"HISS!" Screamed a low voice that all the detectives recognised.

"YOU BROUGHT JIBANAYN TO PUNISH THEM!?" Natsume shouted at Akinori.

Akinori smirked, "No, I brought Jibanyan to intimidate them." Suddenly, some huge red creature fell from the sky, landing on the ground, destroying the other bush area that the trainers weren't at.

Ash's jaws dropped and his eyes widened as he looked into the glowing yellow eyes of the creature that seemed to resemble a cat. However Ash knew that this was no cat... It was too abnormally huge to be cat! In fact it was even larger than him. If Ash knew better, it was probably around the size of a truck, a big truck.. Serena immediately clung to Ash, letting out a high pitched scream.

"Darn it Akinori!" Natsume snapped at Akinori, before running in front of the trainers. "Jibanyan, I command you to not attack them!"

The creature named Jibanyan glared at Natsume, before letting out a loud groan, "Geez, you fat friend just called me to give them a little intimidation, that all. I wasn't going to beat up a bunch of 8 year old kids."

Ash frowned, "We're actually ten." He said, crossing his arms.

The cat-like creature slowly turned to him, "Well, would you look at amount crap I give about you." The cat remarked.

Ash would've replied with an insult if Clemont hadn't put his arm out in front of the two, "Alright, that's enough from you two."

Keisuke's eyes widened, "Hey, since you guys are here, can I ask you each a question?"

The red cat, Jibanyan groaned for awhile before slowly stomping away, "Look, I want nothing to do with coward's questionnaire game, I'm out of here."

Keisuke frowned at the cat's comment, "For your information, I wasn't asking you! I was asking Ash's friends!" He shouted as Jibanyan left the area.

"Well, that was solved fast." Serena whispered as she watched Keisuke throwing a, somewhat tantrum. She then smiled, "So Keiichiro, what do you want to ask."

Keisuke stared at Serena before letting out a sigh, "Two things, one; It's Keisuke, not Keiichiro... This isn't the anime "Ghost Story" for crine out loud."

In response, Serena rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and smiled awkwardly, "Whoops"

Keisuke then walked towards her, "And two; What is love to you?"

Clemont and Bonnie's eyes widened, eagerly wanting to hear Serena's answer. Touma, Akinori and Natsume's eyes merely moved to Serena's, only sighting curious to hear her words. Pikachu And Ash just stared at Serena, not really caring what her answer was going to be.

"W- well.." Serena stuttered, looking away from Ash, "It can be many things, but the concept that you might understand most is a crush-

"Wait, I didn't ask the question right." Keisuke interrupted Serena, "What I meant to ask was, how do your parents show their love to you?"

Serena glared at Keisuke, "How the heck did you mix up those two kinds of questions!? They're totally different!" Keisuke merely laughed awkwardly while everyone else face-palmed themselves. "Ugh, why do you want to know?"

"He wants to know because of what he said to Tumour yesterday." Ash explained simply.

Touma looked away from Ash, "My name is Touma, not Tumour..." Touma whispered under his breath.

"Oh um.. Well.. My love with my parents is pretty good.." Serena replied simply, smiling awkwardly.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Geez Keiichiro, when I said you should ask the others, I meant in private." Ash mumbled.

"How should've I known!?" Keisuke snapped back, "And it's Keisuke!" He shouted slowly.

"Oh screw you!" Ash snapped back.

Serena ran in between them, "That's enough from you two, all Keiich- Keisuke wanted, was to ask a simple question to me. I answered that question, so let's not make such a fuss over it." Serena stared deeply into Ash eyes. With warm, calm and sparkling eyes, Serena caused Ash to sigh and ease his body while Keisuke's expression changed to a more calmer one.

Natsume sighed loudly, catching everyone's attention, "Now that..." Natsume paused, trying to think of a right word to use, "Whatever the heck that was," She finally said, before smiling sweetly, "Has been solved, how about we investigate?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and thus, silence took over as everyone began walking.

***

Jessie and James would've asked around if people weren't so rude, and just stared at them before completely ignoring them and walking off every time Team Rocket approached someone. They even tried to ask a child for directions, however they somehow made the child cry.

Meowth wanted to slap himself repeatedly, they weren't getting anywhere! At this rate, they'd never find Pikachu, or any rare Pokemon!

"Hey! Would anyone give us any directions!?" James shouted out loud, catching the attention of the public. However, after a short amount of time, everyone went back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened. James dropped to the ground, "Why won't anyone help out!?"

"Is it something we're putting out?" Jessie added to Jame's sentence.

"Is it our attire?" Meowth continued.

"We just don't know!" The three of them shouted in sync.

Abruptly, out of nowhere, something overshadowed them. No.. It was someone..

"I think I can help you out....."

***

"Well, what would you know..." Ash sighed, leaning onto the desk of Akinori's room. "We spent the whole day "investigating" and found absolutely nothing." Bonnie snickered as Akinori growled at Ash.

Clemont adjusted his glasses, "Ash does have a point."

Akinori nodded understandingly, "You're right... And, now that I think of it, we need to figure out how to get you guys home."

Ash's jaw dropped, "You're only now just realising that!?" Pikachu nodded in response, beginning to charge up electricity to shoot at Akinori, "It's okay Pikachu.." Ash told Pikachu, putting his arm out in front of Pikachu. "Fat boy isn't worth it."

Akinori's eyes widened at the nickname, "OH.... YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"Come at me!" Ash snapped back.

Serena and Natsume both stood in between Ash and Akinori, extending their arms in front of the boys. "That's enough from you two." Natsume said, lightly pushing Ash away from Akinori while Serena pushed Akinori away from Ash.

Serena nodded, "Can we please focus on what's more important?" She asked. Akinori and Ash glared at each other before slowly sitting down, both of them crossing their arms and pouting. Serena smiled, "Good. Now.... Continuing on.."

It took a while, but after about an hour, the trainers had finished explaining everything they knew about their world... Again.. While the detectives also explained everything they knew about their world.... Again... No one knew why they had to explain everything all over again...

"So, Pokemon are creatures you can capture and pretty much train to become stronger.." Natsume said, taking it all in. Ash nodded. Natsume smiled, "So they are pretty much pet."

Ash and Pikachu snorted at the term Natsume had used while crossing their arms, before sighing. "And Yo-Kai are pretty much mythological creatures that can kill you." Ash replied.

Akinori nodded, "Well, while that is a bit stereotypical, as some Yo-Kai's intentions aren't to kill you, I guess you're kind of right.." He then moved his eyes from Ash to Clemont, who was also taking in everything he had heard.

"Pokemon can evolve into something truly beyond this world..." Keisuke continued, getting an enthusiastic nod from Serena.

Clemont walked in front of Keisuke, "All Yo-Kai have two sides, a lightside and a Shadowside." Clemont grinned proudly before beginning to pace around the room, "The lightside is a more casual side, however once they change sides, their personalities change to a totally different one, typically an opposite personality, however in some cases, the personality isn't the total opposite. The Shadowside-"

"Stop nerd-ing over it." Bonnie sighed exhaustively before moving her eyes to Keisuke who didn't seem to care about explaining about what he had discovered anymore.

"Most Pokemon can't speak the human language... Right?" Akinori turned to Ash, who just gave him a quick nod while Pikachu let out his "Pika!".

Clemont grinned, stepping in front of Akinori, "And a Yo-Kai's Shadowside is the dangerous side, they can be used in things like combat and-"

"Enough nerd-ing out," Natsume giggled, lightly pushing Clemont out of the way, "We can all, already see that you know it all now..."

Clemont stared at Natsume for awhile before rubbing the back of his head and laughing out of embarrassment, "I guess I was getting too excited."

"Now that we some information on each other's worlds," Akinori smiled while rolling the chair he was on towards his computer. "We can now... Well.... Do something."

Ash groaned, throwing himself onto Akinori's bed, "You made us Explain stuff we already Explain the other day, and listen to you all over again... Just so you could do, absolutely nothing with the information.. You have a very bright mind.." Ash sarcastically sighed.

Akinori gritted his teeth at Akinori, "I'm sure we can do something with the information!" He hissed, emphasising the word "something" before typing away at his computer.

Ash sighed again, walking over to Akinori, leaning over his head to read what Akinori was writing, "You mean, do absolutely nothing, right?" Ash corrected Akinori.

"Shoo." Is all Akinori said while giving Ash the "shoo" gesture.

Ash crossed his arms while pouting, before storming to the corner of the room, next to Serena. "Seriously, what's with that guy!?" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure Acorn is trying his best." Serena smiled, giving Ash a pat on the shoulder.

"It's Akinori! Not Acorn." Akinori snapped, while typing.

Natsume smiled at Serena, sitting in between her and Ash, "Don't worry, Akinori is a pretty fun guy if you get to know him better."

Ash stared at Natsume before turning his head away from her, and down to Pikachu who seemed to be playing with Junior. "Yeah.. Okay.. Whatever.."

Serena giggled, "And Ash is a very sweet person, he's just stubborn."

Akinori turned his chair around, "Wow, sound familiar, guys!?" Akinori shouted, tilting his head to Keisuke.

"Hey!" Keisuke snapped, getting out of his chair, swinging his arm out in defence. "I'm NOT stubborn!"

Ash stood up too, "Neither am I!" He protested.

Everyone else stared at Keisuke and Ash, "Yes you are." They all said in sync.

Keisuke and Ash frowned, both of them crossing their arms before pouting. "Whatever." They both said.

"Wow.." Natsume's whispered, her eyes slightly widened. Those two were quite alike... Weren't they?

"Strange.." Clemont said, trying to conceal his smile.

Natsume then stood up, smiling enthusiastically, "So! Do you guys want a tour or-"

"No thanks, we're good." Ash said, with a forced smile.

Natsume immediately sat down, putting her finger on her chin, looking at the ceiling, trying to think of something. Touma's eyes turned to Natsume's with slight concern, for a moment, it had almost looked like Natsume had been disheartened by Ash's attitude. Touma opened his mouth, about to ask Natsume if she was alright, however before he could, Natsume's eyes lit up once again, standing out of her chair.

"What about we think of fake names for you guys?!" Natsume asked in an enthusiastic tone.

Ash and the others turned to Natsume, "Huh?"


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Just going to point out that.. Yes, the title is a reference to the Anime movie, "Your Name" and how Natsume's MOVIE actress voiced Mitsuha from Your Name)

"Huh? A fake name?" Ash's eyes moved to Natsume with curiosity.

"Well," Natsume crossed her arms, before beginning to pace around the room slowly, "If you're going to get around here in Japan, you probably should have a fake name, because.... Well... Plot convenience..."

"Pretty dumb reason you have there, Natsu.." Ash sighed, leaning back onto the chair he was sitting in.

"It's Natsume!" Natsume hissed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Ash mumbled under his breath, getting an elbow from Serena.

"Be nice.." Serena whispered to Ash, with a smile.

Ash rolled his eyes, before forcing a smile. "Sorry, I figured you'd like a nickname, so.. Yeah." Ash said simply.

Natsume crossed her arms before pouting, "Unless you want to die, don't give me a nickname..." She said, glaring at Ash.

Clemont sighed as Ash scowled, before turning to Keisuke, who had seemed to be staring at him for awhile. "Hey, Keisuke. Why are you staring at me?" Clemont asked in a curious tone.

  
Keisuke blinked, "What? I'm not staring at you.. Don't ma-

"He is probably going to pester you with a question related to love." Touma said simply, as he grabbed out his Nintendo Switch game. When he had been asked about it some time earlier, he had said it was called "YW-4 Let's Go!"

Keisuke immediately jolted up, out of his seat, "Hey! I wouldn't do such a thing!" There was moment of silence, before Keisuke twirled around to Clemont, "Hey, Clemont! What-"

"My love for my parents is simple. I love them so much, I don't want to disappoint them. There, done! Period." Clemont said simply.

Ash sighed, "I guess, we can come up with our fake names..." He leaned back onto his chair, before letting out an exhausted yawn.

"Good, you all better come up with some decent names, by the time I return!" Natsume said cheerfully, heading towards the door. "I have to go run some errands.. So, yeah! Have fun coming up with fake names! Bye!" Natsume shouted as she ran out the door enthusiastically.

Everyone stared at the door, not talking or saying a word. Tension seemed to be growing for every passing second of silence and staring- or rather, glaring.

Keisuke's eyes moved to Clemont's who seemed to still be staring at the door, blankly. Which, from what Keisuke knew of Clemont, seemed unlike him.

Touma just sat there, just staring at the door, not really acknowledging his surroundings. He couldn't help but feel as if... Something was wrong.. Was out of place... Was it Natsume? Or was it the fact that people from another dimension were sitting in the same room as him, giving him the stare down. No... It was none of those.. Touma couldn't identify what it was... Was it a displacement or something?

There was still silence.... Serena couldn't help but stare at Ash for the time being.

***

After about half an hour of shopping, Natsume finally found herself near the exact same river she had met Ash... And his friends, of course. Natsume smiled to herself as she held the shopping bags. She saved them... It didn't really matter if they didn't get along or not.. What mattered is that she saved them..

Natsume's eyes sparkled, watching the river glisten in the sunset light.. Reflecting beautiful colours that mixed well with the sky's warm colours.

"It's beautiful..." Natsume turned around, to see a young girl, who seemed to be around Keisuke's age, admiring the beauty of the sunset, just like her. The Orange haired girl smiled at Natsume, "Right?"

Natsume nodded, "I love this place... I have some fond memories here.." Natsume remembered that this was the place she almost drowned in when she was little.. It was also the place she saved a child from drowning, on the same day she had rekindled her friendship with Touma, became friends with Akinori, the Yo-Kai and pretty much, sold her soul to a life of adventure and craziness.

"Memories are nice, you know.." The girl said, smiling in a soft and calm way, sitting down on the hill. Natsume then sat beside the girl. The Orange haired girl turned her head to Natsume, "You sometimes wish for time to just stop... And stay at that place.." Her eyes softened, "You sometimes just want to go back to the good times... You sometimes wish you could fix your mistakes.."

Natsume stared at the girl with amaze. "Wow.. I totally get that." She said softly. She took her hand out to the girl, "I'm Amano Natsume! And if you like, call me Natsume!"

The Orange haired girl giggled, "Yawa Kasami... You seem sweet, feel free to call me Kasami, Natsume-chan."

***

"Hey guys!" Natsume said, opening the door with  enthusiasm. Her eyes widened, "Eh?" There she saw it.. Dead silence.. All of them, the Pokemon trainers just staring at the ceiling while the detectives were just looking at the ground. "Who died and made everyone so depressed?"

Ash rolled his eyes, before smirking, "You did, and I did it! Cause that seems to be the case, every time you open your mouth! You always seem to blame me! You don't say it.. But I feel it... Just as you feel like a total loser." He joked, poking his tongue at her, before, standing up and walking towards her, "Seriously! Why did you take so long! We were dying here!"

"I didn't expect you guys to become so dull without me!" Natsume snapped back, "And I don't always blame you!"

Touma and Serena smiled, standing up and walking towards their respective friends.

"Natsume, it's okay.. By the way, how was shopping?" Touma asked Natsume politely, in a calmly fashion.

"It's okay Ash.. You can at least shock her, with your amazing fake name!" Serena said excitedly.

Ash smiled, "Yeah... My name is gonna be the best! The very best!" He said, while Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. Ash immediately turned to Natsume with enthusiasm, "Hey! Natsu-" Ash held the vowel sound in its place, almost accidentally calling her by the nickname she had disliked, earlier. Ash could already see Natsume's death glare forming, "I mean, Natsume!" Before he knew it, the death glare just vanished.. Like nothing had happened.. He would've laughed... But he didn't...

"That's nice!" Natsume said with a forced smile, slowly clenching her fist.

Touma put his hand on Natsume's hand, stopping her from clenching it, "Natsume, calm down, it was a simple mistake.." Natsume's fist slowly parted ways. "Besides, Natsu is a suitable nickname for you." He smiled, "The summer suits your bright and warm personality."

"Thanks Touma-kun." Natsume whispered, before letting go of Touma's hand. She then marched gleefully over to the trainers.

"Citron shall be my name, hence forth!" Clemont announced as if he were a knight.

"Eureka!" Bonnie cheered.

"I'm staying with Serena... Heh..." Serena giggled shyly.

"MY NAME IS THE VERY BEST! IT IS NOW! Satoshi!" Ash screamed.


End file.
